Noktian
Noktian to English ~560 words (in noktian) Pronouns Veso - He Vesa - She Vetû - it/That Verû- This Vy - I/Me Vo - You (inf.) Væ - You (f.) Vey - We (f.) (Pronounced Ve Y) Vé - We (inf.) Vesû - They/them Vosu(inf.) - You guys Voshnu(f) - You guys Vris - ones/who(as in blessed ones or he who walks) Vrisyýr - others/everyone else Al - It''' ' Conjunctions Væs - The Ýyr - a/an Unar - but Æv- and Sha - in/as Ûšalt - inside/in Ûsalt - outside/out O - to Dær - For Beshna- because Ra- of/from A - At Ýére - By/Until Par - By/Around Wûr - (Created) By Þæþ - or Réqy - Next to Qena - Across' ' Verbs Arv - to shift/move Alv - to change Atév - to settle Ylvæ - to go Ylvav - to come Ylvin - to arrive Ylvun - to leave Nadai - to do/be good Ladai - to do/be well Vetdai - to do/be bad Isdai - to do/be evil Nokt - to be dead Dyt - to be alive Stælai - to steal Stænai - to replace Nyrav - to be brave Targul - to eat Tsisæsh - to suck Bovos - to blow/breathe Spir - to run Spit - to walk Tryv - to work Trevas - to function Byvér - to drink Sav - to play Nyv - to sneak Fe - to fight Sav - to speak/say San - to sing Namai - to be named Nam - to name Dryva - to live Glaz - to divide Gælz - to be In Between Kyrv - to chose Tarval - to be doing Ræl - to be Vish - to want/hope Væþ - to need Verhas - to train Vusæn - to have Kraf - to create/make Krasde - to find ýasimet - to destroy Gær - to start Ræg - to stop Dæsarez - to dedicate Kæn - to bend Ryýokt - to murder Særokt - to kill Særov - to cut/scratch Novokt - to die Væshvykt - Vengeance/ to avenge Fanþ - to be fond of something Dar - for all Landævum - to cleanse Landæ - to be spared Landæum - to clean Rakrum - to utterly destroy Novukt - to be barren Dænum - to own lvus - to lie / break a promise Hælar - to save Fevudæ - to have as a favorite Axat - to leave Ætru - to enter Dærem - to do Qærem - to be able to/ Can Bæram - to be Brus - to be the same Debrus - to be different Garzy - to thank Falmir - to be scared Klæþar - to be in pain Sæýor - to be ashamed çalsa - to bless ýavara - to remember ýava - to know Sæmra - to like Selati - to like a lot/love Nastalsa - to learn Avdas - Again/to repeat Andar - More Dravdas - to continue Lyduras - to wake Buvanus - to dance Gelas - to sing Gelar - to laugh Arudondæ - to win/Be a victor Prestalas - to be pristine or in prime/best condition Arise - to be ready Wylum - to be important Qanre - away from Landre - to bring Asis - to rescue Dazu - to be corrupted/tricked Dazaþ - to manipulate Ýallkaþa - to bound/bound by an oath (permanently) Ýallaþra - to be bound/bound by an oath (temporarily) Ryýad - to be veiled Ryýar - to hide Arû - to strike (Stealthily) Adû - to attack Bydû - to defend ænre - to listen ænýava - to understand Nænýava - to not understand Rûram - to try Rûýava - to guess Skryp - to write Sklyp - to read Vonir - to see/watch Þûn - to celebrate Ris - to surround/be surrounded Arlan - To help Kéfér - to lay Kéfén - to sit (on the ground) Kufun - to sit (on an object) Kéféni - to kneel/sit waryingly Shas - to bow/kneel Qi - to wield Mérasi - to forget Mursæ - to be missing/lost Muræn - to be found Tywénorr - to complete Tywénalt - to complete successfully/succeed Tywénurt - to complete unsuccessfully/fail Skry - to see into the future Lényýét - to lend or borrow Léni - to let Hakiza - Rejuvenation ' ' Adjectives Gramai - full Ramai - Hungry Hûvant - Empty Hahgant - Void Baraban - Null Rama - empty Radryv - luck Vol - Purple Krizt - Magenta Kurris - Pink Kris - Red Tang - Orange ýao - Yellow Æmra - Green Ingo - Blue Æbon - Black Palbon - White Argén - silver Algon - gold Alér - shiny/shimmering/metallic Kaldæos - colors/rainbow Ung - Thick Um - Thin / skinny Ul - too much / over Merenam - Normal / Average Meýéd - Middle Mylar - Beginning / Start Mydan- End / Finish Érem - Great/Big Vazša - Stained/tainted Lyvo - Of who/whom (remember who you are) Sale - Short Gale - Tall Ilfren - Sad Fæla - Happy Sæýalar - Embarrassed Igar - Burnt/on fire Kéfér’tæm - Comfortable Tæm - Satisfied Kalara - Together Kar - Strong Nû - New Uld - Old Qiliaþar - Amazing/Exemplary/Perfect Qiliaqar - Perfect/Quintessential/Stereotypical Agathi - Scared/fearful (in fear) Wéntyd - Scared/frightened (jump scare) Ikrynod - Always Nækrynod - Never Yki - unparalleled Nyvérak - Sneaky ' ' Nouns Çælir - The Gods Çæl - god Vesas - Girls/Women Vesos - Boys/Men Çant - language Noktian - Noktian Relas - People Relus - Living Being Týorryn - Entity/Thing (Usually referring to Talis) Rynod - Infinity Tiýa - Tiya Tiýr’alah - Tiyralah Fobos - Phobos Demos - Deimos Sûnidén - Sunidin Oesés - Oasis Hrûn’dæll - Hrundell Dris’dæll - Drisdell Mahgos - Mahgos Asham’mara’dæn rétiqi - Ashammara’s retreat Nokt’Ræl - Night Elvekin Dæn’Ræl - Dwarvkin Lyte’Ræl - Day Elvekin Qyte’Ræl - High Elvkin Silve’Ræl - Wood Elvkin Ægi’Ræl - Ancients Myle’Ræl - Humans Sale’Ræl - Small folk (Halflings) Asrandar’Ræl - Mutant’s from Arudell Teriþi’Ræl - Terithi Gale’Ræl - Giants Gale’Igna’Ræl - Fire Giants Gale’Ise’Ræl - Nature Giants Gale’Sûnidén’Ræl - Desert Giant Gale’Fýéd’Ræl - Frost Giants Nygal’Kæl - Ogres Nikgal’Ræl - Trolls Nyzel’Ræl - Orcs Nikzel’Ræl - Goblins Dýû’Avdas’Kæl - Undead Dazu’Kris’Kæl - Red Corruption (Névrion’s army) Kamitan’Kæl - Horse Kûmit’Kæl - Donkey Kûmitan’Kæl - Mule Vipré’Kæl - Snake Nyûmel - Friend Rælûmel - Family Noktia - The Realm of the Nocturnal Dytia - The Realm of the Day Dwellers Dællnokt - Cemetery / burial site Dæll - Area/Place Tér - Land Sér - Sea Dýû - Life Nýû - Death Nýûtéýér - Gallows/Execution Dyvû - Soul Gran - Gate Talir - Skill Ral - Power Tél - Job Térisér - Island Dris- River lsum - Tree Isler - forest lsubys - Branch Ise - Plant Isiflet - nature Térisum - bush Fæl - leaf Flisu - grass Ytflisu - field Iska - Roots Fýérdér - Coldno Fýér - Snow Fýéd - Ice Fýénér - Frozen Hrûn - Wolf/Dog Asham - ship (specifically a large ship rather than a rowboat) Aam - boat (specifically a rowboat or small fishing boat rather than a large warship) Glar - mountain Igna’glar - volcano Daldu’glar - hills Igna - Fire/Flames Gazar - Wild Beast Kyvæn - Magic/Magicka Kygæn - Magical Creature Kyzæn - Magical Object/Relic Derand - Council Evny - Evening Noškhra - Night sky Dykhra - Day sky Ýikhre - Sky Evnyþ - Noon Ryþ - Morning Kaput - Head Kap - Face Vorre - eyes Pik - torso Bis - Arm Tig - Stomach Madyv - Hand Mara - Wind/air Danyþ - Ravine Ulgar - Corpse Svah - Servant Ulgar’sæva - Zombies Sæva - minions Tiýr - tower Alah - City Algah - town Alg - house Oæsés - paradise Roçr - house (as in last name) Ela - Hall Tris - Fort / outpost Surt - Dock Vonosh - Camp Tevæsir - Castle Dýal - Day Dýal’léryhn - Sun Nadal - Night Nadal’léryhn - Moon Léryhn - Star Nedas - Shadow Narsafra - Balance Ézqe - Equality/ to be equal Balaz - Blade Shar - Metal Ræm - Stone Kyræm - A magical stone that lets the user see possible futures Tanir - Stick / Wooden pole (Specifically like a staff, not what you'd find in the woods) Anbalaz - Sword Dubalaz - Double bladed sword Sale’Délénn - short bow Gale’Délénn - long bow Délgryþ - arrow Gryþ - projectiles Tibal - Spear Gurdæ - Shield Gurdvélt - Armor Svi’gurdvélt - light armor Swo’gurdvélt - heavy armor Azbal - Axe Vudtir - Club Vudishar - Hammer Græ - to protect Kyzanir - magical staff Çalas - Holy / Blessed Tér’Çalas - Ground that is holy Alaças - Church Wélçénar - Leader of a mainstream church Wyçénar - Leader of an area of mainstream church Würçénar - Leader of all the mainstream churches (for each god) Syt - Sexual love Sûn - Romantic love Sallur - to kiss Salvûme - Friendship Savûle - Love (Family) Okroš - Child Filys - son Dodyr - daughter Palor - father Modyr - mother Pa - Papa/daddy Ma - Mama/mommy Sûnvule - A relationship Uxa - Horizontal Vux - Vertical Vandarum - Freedom Sælum - Peace Hira - Highborn/High status Lûra - Lowborn/Common birth/low status Tériþi - The entity of Guardian Hunters Iþi - Guardian Prysve - Promise Ovæm - Bird Karzian - Citadel or last refuge Léškrys - Scholar Ahaskryn - one of mind/spirit (e.g. Væ kar’ûz kalara, væ’ére’ûz sha ahaskryn.) Palasæum - Art of war Ryve - The ruling council of the Terithi Ryýokt’Prysve - Old term for the Terithi Assassins Hivas - Harvest Arudan - War Arudos - Honor/Valor/Glory in war Dyudos - Honor/Valor/Glory in life Gælon - Song Kaharim - Willpower Kæ - Will Ketas - Control Dyrémdan - A quest Nyrémda - Good intent Isrémda - Evil Intent Dysh - Chance Dædri - With Dædedri - Without Nadæum - Everything Suvena - There HAS to be Aglæn - Here Avlæn - There Arvlæ - There once was/existed Ýælkat - Oath Ýyve - Scale Vasnafra - Eternal Enemies Adas - Continuing/Again (As in again and again, Adas æv adas) Hæýas - Cloak Izas - Darkness Vélske - note Sklémyra - book (Old/Scrolls) Émyrad - Story Sklyýum - King Sklyýa - Queen Régæn - Gift Ragnæ - Surprise Kylard - Teacher Kadur - Mine Arla - Help Shala - Stairs Téýér - machine/mechanism Tryvitél - one who does a job (worker) Tylvi’Teýér - Mechanic Tylvi’Kadur - Miner Tylvi’Palasæum - Palacean Soldier Tylvi’Arudan - Soldier Tylvi’Émyrad’Gælon - Bard Tylvi’Hivas - Farmer Tylvi’Syt - Prostitute Tylvi’Kyvæn - Mage Kara - Inner Strength Vryhéd - trouble Védry - danger/threat Sûllin - Particles/Dust Sûni - Sand Sûnidén - Desert Sûni’isum - Cactus Fhérkatum - rank Élisetér - Root Vegetables Élkrizt - Beetroot Élkris - Radish Élkurris - Turnip Élvol - Rutabaga Élktollon - Parsnip Élktollontang - Carrot Élkir - Onion Sale’Élkir - Shallot Élikyr - Garlic Éltik - Chives Élityk - Leek Sale’Élityk - Green Onion Éléggontang - Sweet Potato Élékkon - Yam Éléggon - Potato Sklyýum’kufiren - Throne Kufiren - Chair Alrémi - way Yprén - plan Qéstri - ambassador Ela’sklyýum - Court Alagrommd - home Gralaha - land/kingdom Ûwélzaz - enemy Ûpélaz - rival Lyýon - Lion Býor - Bear Ýonr - Land Animal (Mammals and Reptiles) Ravnos - Raven Egol - Eagle Evols - Sky Animal (Birds) Séon - Fish Sédoln - Sea Animal (Fish and Amphibians) Arak - Spider Barak - Beetle Yok - Fly Yurk - Mosquito Waruk - Wasp/Bee (stinging) Wok - Bumblebee (non-stinging) Aoruk - Insect Vast - Blood Avast - Lifeblood Væzek - Bone Vizik - Muscle Vozok - Flesh ' ' Prepositions Dryv - to be from ' ' Insults Raxod - Dick Ræxad - Pussy Kybire - Asshole Þrull - Shit Magtal - Damn Krym - Fuck (insult) Lurþ - Derogatory form of lûra ' ' Ordinal Numbers Annah - First Dûnah - Second/Next Trynah - Third Qitnah - Fourth Fifnah - Fith Seþnah - Sixth Seçnah - Seventh Okûtnah - Eighth Nûnah - Ninth Dešnah - Tenth Dwulnah - Last ' ' Numbers Ahn - 1 Dû - 2 Try - 3 Qit - 4 Fif - 5 Seþ - 6 Seç - 7 Okût - 8 Nûn - 9 Des - 10 Desahn - 11 Dešdû - 12 Deštry - 13 Dešqit - 14 Dešfif - 15 Desseþ - 16 Desseç - 17 Desokût - 18 Dešnûn - 19 Dûdes - 20 Trydes - 30 Qitdes - 40 Fifdes - 50 Seþdes - 60 Seçdes - 70 Okûtdes - 80 Nûndes - 90 Sént - 100 Dûsént - 200 Trysént - 300 Qitšént - 400 Fifšént - 500 Seþšént - 600 Seçšént - 700 Okûtšént - 800 Nûnšént - 900 Dessént - 1,000 Dûdessént - 2,000 Trydessént - 3,000 Qitdessént - 4,000 Fifdessént - 5,000 Seþdessént - 6,000 Seçdessént - 7,000 Okûtdessént - 8,000 Nûndessént - 9,000 Mylo - 10,000 Dûmylo - 20,000 Trymylo - 30,000 Qitmylo - 40,000 Fifmylo - 50,000 Seþmylo - 60,000 Seçmylo - 70,000 Okûtmylo - 80,000 Nûnmylo - 90,000 Dešmylo - 100,000 Æos - 100,000,000 ' ' Formulaic Expressions Layu(f) - Hello (exception, pronounced Leýû) Lay(inf)- Hey/Sup (exception, pronounced Le) Ræýû - Goodbye Pæron(inf) - Please ýæ(inf) - Yes ýov(f) - Yeah/Sure Næ(inf) - No Nov(f) - Nah/No Garzys - Thank you Vlæse(f) - Please Apsar(f) - to apologize (Used like excuse / pardon) Allræt(inf) - to apologize Rævne - Welcome ' ' Tenses Næa - the past Næsh - Happened/was Næresh - Recently Ræa - the present Ræsh - Happening/is/are/do Rækesh - Soon Kæa - the future Kæsh - Will Happen/wll/at Raýesh - Early Raleþ - Late Rus - during/as ' ' Questions Qér’ad - Who Qana - What (can also be used for how as in How much or How tall) Léra - Where Lûne - When Qare - How Qér’él - Why Qala - Can/May ' ' Sentence structure is thus: Question, tense, descriptors, subject, action, or action word. The sentence structure is very close to English. Example: Qér’él vo nesh stelai vy’den dýu? Why did you steal my life? Except when asking questions you would do subject rather than question. And the words Nesh, Resh, and Kesh can also act like the words did, are, is, will (as in it will happen, Vero Kesh) An English C can be replaced with a s or k, while an x can be replaced with a z, though only if The words starts with an x. If the words includes an x, the word stays the same. (Oxwaxis) Adding a prefix of de reverses a word. (Glaz - to divide so De’glaz - to un divide) assuming there isn't already an opposite word or phrase like Dyt - to be alive and Nokt -to be dead. In this case you cannot say De’dyt for being dead and De’nokt for being alive. If you want to say very, or a lot, then add the illu suffix (Vy Nadai’illu - I am very good) but to add the small or little use the vel suffx (Vy Nadai’vel - am kinda good / ok) Q s pronounced kwa/qu. Adding ç makes a sound similar to rolling your h, such as Çalas. to make something possessive say who’s it is and add a suffix of den to the subject. (Example Nathan's sword would be Naþan’den anbalaz and Nathan and Ana’s sword would be Naþan’den æv Ana‘den anbalaz). A û means it's pronounced oo. An š means that š is silent. In a dual s (such as desseç) there can be no š. E s pronounced A. When you add a suffix, add a ‘ between the word and suffix. (Ex. Selum’dar) Do this also when combining a word. Like Selum’dar. I is pronounced ee. Ē or é makes the eh sound. A suffix of ére makes it great or big. Example Algan’ére means great house. Or Anbalaz’ére means two-handed sword or greatsword. But it can also mean big like a big animal or person. It’s usually used for this second reason. Wely means of major importance or greatness. For example Algan’Wely also means great house. It can also be used a suffix to show respect. Kind of like lord or lady in English. It is a suffix. Ai is pronounced I to talk about a thing a thing does, the english equivalent of it or that, say al then the action. For Example, it goes would go like resh al ylve (Literally It goes now or Now it goes or It’s going) Resh, Nesh, and Kesh can all be shortened to contractions of r’verb, n’verb, and k’verb, but only when the verb starts with a vowel or h. Example: r’arv now it shifts. Ves can become a contraction too. V’alag = the house. Same rules apply as the r’, n’, and k’. Same rules apply. ' ' On Writing High Noktian When a Consonant is repeated use the repeating consonant sign over the repeated consonant (Example: Drisdell) When a vowel comes after a vowel and is spoken unconnected to the consonant before, use the Alef sign and mark the vowel above it (Example: Oasis) The Eh sound is always the longest mark below all other letters and connecting to the sound before it If there is a vowel between two (or more) of the same consonants, you write the vowel on the first and then write the second consonant It’s Written from right to left If the entire word follows the pattern of the same vowel (V) followed by a consonant (_) (V_V_V or _V_V_V) and ends in a vowel: cover the word in the V_V_V sign with the vowel a top it If one word ends in the same sound as the next one begins, don’t put a space, instead cover the first time that last sound sounds with the 4 dots a top it If a vowel with dots goes underneath a consonant with a single dot already underneath, line the dots in a line, not in their normal formations ' ' Elvish Noktian VS Dwarvish Noktian Ý in Elvish - J in Dwarvish Æ in Elvish - Œ in Dwarvish É in Elvish - Ë in Dwarvish Û in Elvish - Ü in Dwarvish Ç in Elvish - KH in Dwarvish ' ' Elvish Noktian VS Dark Elvish Noktian Ý in Elvish - J in Dark Elvish K in Elvish - CH in Dark Elvish SH in Elvish - SZ in Dark Elvish CH in Elvish - CZ in Dark Elvish Û in Elvish - Ę in Dark Elvish ' ' Suffixes ‘ræ - Plural if ends with a vowel ‘ær - Plural if ends with a consonant ‘dæn - Possessive ‘illû - A lot or many ‘dar - For all ‘væl - Small or little ‘ére - Great or Big ‘ræl - Of a sentient race ‘kæl- Of a non-sentient race ‘wely - Of much importance or greatness ‘a - More than normal. ER in English. if word ends in a consonant ‘þa - More than normal. ER in english. when after a vowel ‘dak - En or ed English. Used if after an a.(Forgotten) Used when something was done to the subject. (Vy n’mérasi’dak. I was forgotten) ‘ak - En or ed English. (Forgotten) Used when something was done to the subject. (Vy n’mérasi’ak. I was forgotten) ‘yv - from somewhere, like an in English (Korean, German, Russian) (Tiýr’alah’yv Tiyralahn) ‘qiþét - master of something (ahn’balaz’qiþét swordmaster) ' ' Prefixes Oýén’ - Of the north Sæýén’ - Of the south Wæyén’ - of the west Æýén’ - of the east Dæ’ - Reverses the meaning of the word Ém’ - to show respect (usually in front of a name) Weýu’ - Of Little/No Importance R’ - Shorthand for Resh (only in front of verbs that start with a vowel or h) K’ - Shorthand for Kesh (only in front of verbs that start with a vowel or h) N’ - Shorthand for Nesh (only in front of verbs that start with a vowel or h) V’ - Shorthand for Ves (only in front of nouns that start with a vowel or h) Tylvi’ - Worker (Tylvi’Tæýér - Mechanic) Svi’ - light or thin Swo’ - heavy or thick ' ' Vowel/Special Pronunciation: A - AAH ('o'ff) E - unstressed AY ('a'ce) Æ - stressed AY ('a'ce) I - EE ('e'vil) O - English AUH ( U - English U û - OO Y/Ai - I Ý/J - English Y Š - silent Ë or é - EH Þ or þ - TH Au or Ow - Ow Sh - SH ' ' Time Talis - The Entity Known As Time Dyle - Season (1/2 Years) Dyþel - Schooling season Dydyle - Spring-Summer ýuleþûn - feast Nokdyle - Fall-Winter Zen - Hour Zeþ - Minute Ze - Second/Moment ' ' Male Names (Elvish) ' ' Aron Anron Arond Anrond Adron Adrond Alron Alrand Anral Aral Allrlad Alrad Adlan Aldan Ardan Aldar Alral Oran Orand Onran Onrond Odrand Orand Arde Orde Alþan Arþan Aldaþ Orþan ' ' Male Names (Dwarvish) ' ' Ürün Üron Ürn Gürn Grün Gürün Güron Gron Üdün Üdon Üdn Güdn Güdün Güdon Gjüdn Gjorn Orün Oron Orn Bjorn Bjürn Bjor Bjon Bjür Bjün Bjonr Bjünr Bjoln Bjol Bjolr Bjorl Bjoln Bjül Bjülr Bjüln Djoln Djolr Djorl Djol Djor Djorn Djür Djürn Djül Djülr ' ' Male Names (Human) ' ' Andrius Adrius Andrion Adrion Adius Adion Zilion Zilius Hilion Hilius Ardonion Ardonius Adrénion Adrénius Ekion Ekius Zoltanion Zoltanius ' ' Female Names (Elvish) ' ' Émwe Énwe Élwe Émde Énde Élde Émýe Énýe Élýe Ilwe Ilne Ilme Ile Éþeýa Ilþeýa Yýér Yriýa Ryýa Ýile Ýire Ýite Ýine ' ' Female Names (Dwarvish) ' ' Hëlga Hëla Hëlda Hëlba Hëlra Bjürda Bjüra Bjorda Bjora ' ' Female Names (Human) ' ' Ménérvia Hélvia Adria Kentia Kalia Karia Jûnovia Dénésia Kalidria ' ' Last Names Véshvyroçr - House Vengence Arudoroçr - House Warmonger Sklyroçr - House Ruler Kyveroçr - House Magic Nearoçr - Old House Seþnaroçr - 7th House Çalaroçr - Holy House Sérroçr - Sea House ' ' Characters and Places Ela’Ulgar - Hall of the dead Gran’Dyvu - Gate of souls Ung’Igna’Glar - Great fire mountain Ahn’Tris (Ra Nedas) - First Tower (of Shadow) Name for the Shadowspire Danéþ’Ulgar - Ravine of Corpses Argén’Islær - silver forest Daen’Kadur - An Abandoned Ancient Dwarven City under Icespike Mt. Oesés - Oasis Yvénþorn - Iventhorne Lûnarés - Lunarys Dæn’Hrûn - Hrûndell Tiýa’Ýao’Ytflisu - Yellow fields of Tiya Igar’Tér - Burned Land (Firelands) Ister - City of Knowledge (Knowledge Land) Otris - City of Nightmares (Nightmare Tower) Talis - Entity of Time Alis Ra Talis Kaliandra Ra Talis aev Nevrion ' ' Silabyda - Main Goddess of Death Névrion - Main God of Fire Arûdia - Main Goddess of Water Ýitre - Main Goddess of The Sky Adalon - Main God of Kyven Gérenos - Main God of Earth Déria - Main Goddess of Life ' ' Pyn - Minor Goddess of Fauna Silvanés - Minor God of Flora Vahn - Minor God of Wind Surét - Minor Goddess of Ambition Ûlvérr - Minor God of Bloodlust and Chaos Shimras - Minor Goddess of the Sun and Day Isdaro - Minor God of Knowledge Ezqyþia - Minor Goddess of Balance and Peace Novos - Minor God of Stars and Night Æs - Minor God of Dreams Oz - Minor God of Nightmares ' ' Phonetic Sounds (Using English Pronunciation). a ('a'pple) b ('b'anana) d ('d'og), e (k'a'ngaroo) æ (j'ay') f ('f'rog) g ('g'oat) h ('h'orse) i (s'ea'l) l ('l'emur) m ('m'ouse) n ('n'ormal) o ('o'possum) p ('p'arrot) q ('qu'ail) r ('r'abbit) s ('s'alamander) t ('t'iger) u (v'u'lture) v ('v'ampire bat) w ('w'alrus) x (fo'x''' or z'ebra) ý ('y'ack) z ('z'ebu) ü (bandic'oo't) þ (mo'th) é (bass'e'''t hound) sh (catfi'sh''') ç *not in english, voiceless velar lateral affricate* These combine to form a Noktian letter alphabet which has it’s own set of symbols as well as being possible to use using the Latin alphabet with a little bit of extra symbols, denoted in the Vowels/Pronunciation section. This is purely a list of Noktian’s sounds. Noktian is an Alphabet-Abugida-Abjad combination.